


op literally helped save the world, but go off i guess

by SkyGem



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Identity Porn, M/M, My Characters Now, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Outsider, Secret Identity, Social Media, canon? never heard of her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 04:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyGem/pseuds/SkyGem
Summary: Your friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man's adventures in social media.(Ft. discourse on whether or not Spidey counts as an avenger)





	op literally helped save the world, but go off i guess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [realisticallycynical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/realisticallycynical/gifts).



> So I should be working on my other WIPs, but I couldn't get this out of my head, so here's a short little social media fic I decided to do for fun.
> 
> Just a heads up that I'm super new to the fandom, so forgive me if I got anything wrong. It's a learning process.

realisticallycynical reblogged mschriber67

 

tony-sstanks:

> wtf @buzzfeed why the hell is spiderman even on this poll? he's not even an avenger

resident-cryptid:

> spidey does NOT swing around the city in spandex and get beat up by villains on a daily basis just to be DISRESPECTED like this

realisticallycynical:

> no, op is right, spider-man really isn't an avenger

tony-sstanks:

> thank you!!! finally, someone who gets it

realisticallycynical:

> he's obviously a member of the FF

tony-sstanks:

> NO

mschriber67:

> ???????? there's a reason??? they're called?? the fantastic FOUR!??!??? 

realistically cynical:

> the fantastic four? never heard of them. perhaps you're thinking of the Fabulous Five??

1,234 notes

Tagged: #spidey, #fandom wank, #ask stupid questions get stupid answers, #but also like lowkey serious, #i mean he fights with them so often, #he MIGHT AS WELL be in the FF, #not to mention he and Torch are basically attached at the hip, #too bad torch is dating what'shisface, #otp

* * *

  _June 21st     11:27am_

 

**Spidey** _@officialspiderman_

pls. stop harrassing. my poor photographer, @peterbparker.

 

**Spidey**   _@officialspiderman_

@peterbparker has done nothing wrong. ever. in his life.

 

**peter parker with a b** _@peterbparker_

@officialspiderman i literally??? sell unflattering pics of you?? to the #dailybugle????

 

**Spidey** _@officialspiderman_

@peterbparker sometimes it just be like that uwu

 

**the amazing spiderteen**   _@biderman_

@officialspiderman @peterbparker aww, i didn't know you guys were so close

 

**Spidey** _@officialspiderman_

@biderman yes! i love him! @peterbparker is the light of my life!

 

**peter parker with a b** _@peterbparker_

@biderman @officialspiderman is full of shit. he's just scared of @officialhumantorch

 

**peter parker with a b** _@peterbparker_

@biderman johnny made him ask his fans to stop hassling me

* * *

human-torch-is-bi reblogged human-torch-is-bi 

 

human-torch-is-bi:

> stop! shipping! real! people!!!! 

kate-bean:

> just let people have their fun, jeez. it's not like they're hurting anyone

human-torch-is-bi:

> [Image description: screenshot of tweet from @officialspiderman: "pls. stop harassing. my poor photographer, @peterbparker."]
> 
> Spider-Man has literally asked, time and time again, for people to stop harassing Johnny's boyfriend. And yet, so called spi//deytorch shippers keep hating on the guy for "getting in the way of their ship"???? These are real! Fucking!! People!!! And your stupid fetishization of their friendship is having real life consequences and you need to stop. Two male superheroes can be best friends without having to be in love with each other!

human-torch-is-bi:

> [Image description: screenshot of tweet from @officialspiderman: "when you find out your two favourite people in the world finally started going out #bestdayever #blessed"]
> 
> [Image description: screenshot of tweet from @officialspiderman: "@officialhumantorch and @peterbparker are both oblivious assholes, i've been waiting for this for years"]
> 
> @ everyone saying that spidey "secretly hates" peter or some shit because he works for the bugle. they've literally known each other since before the human torch was even in the picture. peter is the only one that spidey consistently allows to take clear pictures of him, and has been doing so for like ten years. safe to say that the bugle's articles don't bother spidey much

7,346 notes

Tagged: #reblogging from myself, #because i'm so tired of people being idiots in the replies, #shut the fuck up about sp///ideyto//rch, #anti, #discourse

* * *

theseductivewidow reblogged captainkirkk

 

theseductivewidow:

> spider-man is not an avenger
> 
> Spider-man is NOT an AVENGER!
> 
> _Spider-Man is NOT an AVENVER!!!_
> 
> **_SPIDER-MAN IS NOT AN AVENGER!!!!!!_ **

drhughgrection:

> [Image description: A standard interview setup. Thor, sitting on a sofa and smiling brightly at the camera. He's wearing civilian clothes. Caption: "My favourite avenger to fight alongside? Of course it is the Man of Spiders!"]
> 
> [Image description: Thor, still smiling at the camera. Caption: "He is very tenacious, and strong for his age! His fighting style is very flexible! I look forward to fighting with him again!"]
> 
> bitch you thought!

theseductivewidow:

> oh yeah, because we're totally going to take thor's word for it, smh

imtherealspidey:

> excuse you what's wrong with thor!?!???

theseductivewidow:

> there's nothing  _wron_ _g_ with him, it's just that he's literally an alien with next to no understanding of earth laws and the nuances of the superhero industry??? like, believe it or not guys the avengers aren't just some vip superhero club or whatever.
> 
> it's a legal organization that you need to fill out actual paperwork in order to become a member. it's not a matter of "oh well he helped them out in this one fight so he's an avenger now!"

imtherealspidey:

> ..............that doesn't sound right, but i don't know enough about superheroes to dispute it

~~~~~~~~ captainkirkk:

> @imtherealspidey you're literally??? a superhero!???????

theseductivewidow:

> [Image Description: Chris Fleming, in front of a brick wall. Caption: "Okay was anybody going to tell me that Spider-Man has a tumblr"]
> 
> [Image Description: Chris Fleming, in front of a brick wall. Caption: "Or was I just supposed to read that frankly terrifying fact on my own fucking post."]

31,895 notes

Tagged: #brb crying in the club, #WISH SOMEBODY WOULDA TOLD ME BEFORE I MADE AN ASS OF MYSELF, #my first post to go viral, #and it's of me making a mortal enemy of spider man, #and insulting his favourite avenger, #just kill me now

* * *

  _June 24th     7:31pm_

**caw caw motherhuggers** _@birbwatcher_

guess who i ran into today! #spideywatch

[Image Description: Spider-Man, standing next to a fan and flashing a peace sign at the camera. The fan is an older man in his late twenties, and he's beaming at the camera. Spider-Man barely reaches up to his shoulders.]

 

**caw caw motherhuggers** _@birbwatcher_

@officialspiderman is so small though?? he is a LITERAL child

 

**caw caw motherhuggers** _@birbwatcher_

@officialspiderman can i be your dad now. 

 

**Iron Man** _@tstark_

@birbwatcher @officialspiderman No.

 

**Captain America**   _@officialcap_

@birbwatcher @officialspiderman Absolutely not.

 

**merc with a mouth** _@skullpoopl_

@birbwatcher you stay AWAY from my baby boy

 

**Spidey**   _@officialspiderman_

@birbwatcher sorry i have more dads than i know what to do with

 

**Spidey** _@officialspiderman_

@birbwatcher except for @skullpoopl. wade's more like the crazy uncle

 

**merc with a mouth** _@skullpoopl_

@officialspiderman i RESENT that

 

**merc with a mouth** _@skullpoopl_

@officialspiderman just say you hate me already!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and please do leave a comment on your way out <3
> 
> Next chapter: some good old team red content
> 
> Check me out on tumblr y'all: skygemspeaks


End file.
